


Spinning

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [45]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Soft!Anti, Symapthetic!Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Faint with Jack and AntiRequested on Tumblr by Lythariwolf
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 29





	Spinning

The moment Sean saw Anti begin to sway, he bolted forward, arms already out to catch the glitch as his body spasmed and phased. It felt like touching a live wire, the thin fabric of his sweater and Anti’s shirt doing little to protect him from the buzzing static that always surrounded the ego. Despite the initial shock, Sean refused to let go of step back, instead letting Anti slump against his chest, supporting the glitch under his arms as he struggled to keep his feet under him. 

“Whoah, easy there, easy- you okay?” 

“Don’ really know,” Anti slurred honestly, eyes flickering as the buzzing static pitched and warbled. Sean bit down a grimace of pain as it sparked across his skin, tingling the nerves and producing uncomfortable tensing in his muscles. 

“I think you need to sit down buddy.” 

“Y-yeah, yeah that’s f’sure.” 

Anti was, thankfully, a skinny creature, all bones and angles, and thus light enough for Sean to sweep up and deposit on the couch with relative easy. He sat down next to Anti’s hip, watching his ego curl into his side and bury his head into the cushions, groaning miserably as his body twitched and glitched. Schneep was going to have his head for letting Anti bleed on the couch, but he was far too concerned about his dark persona’s well being. 

“You want me to get you anything?” 

A simple shake of the head in response, and Anti curling his knees up to his chest. Sean laid his hand on Anti’s shoulder, trying to be comforting, but he couldn’t stand the contact for long. Anti was beginning to feel hot, burning up like an overheated computer. 

“I’m gonna go get Hen, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

No response this time, and Sean left quickly, anxiety building with every crackle and static buzz he heard.


End file.
